paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Ronin
Punishment The warriors of the Empire of the Rising Sun are known for their devotion and fury, and when they crashed upon the shores of the Soviet Union, the world reeled in terror. Nevertheless, their Emperor failed to accurately weigh the magnitude of his ambitious plan, and his army's incredible momentum eventually gave way. Yet this did not quell the zeal in the hearts of the Empire's fighting forces. As the hour grew dark for the Empire, a small percentage of Imperial warriors grew uncontrollably agitated, refusing orders to fall back and channeling unspeakable rage into their bloody work. The late Emperor Yoshiro had no tolerance for this, for he insisted on the strict observance of a strict and disciplined warrior code. Thus, punishment came swiftly (and rather uniquely) to those who brazenly disobeyed orders within the Rising Sun military ranks. The rank-and-file who refused or disobeyed orders simply were put to the sword. However, experienced veterans who cracked under pressure or otherwise exhibited unusually violent dispositions met a different fate: They were encased in fearsome-looking DevilCoat suits, which contain elaborate medical systems and biometric regulators designed to leave a man in a barely-conscious vegetative state indefinitely. The accused would carry out life sentences in complete isolation, looming over significant Imperial landmarks like half-dead statues. As it turns out, this ritualistic punishment was built on an ulterior premise, which may begin to explain the elaborate and doubtlessly expensive process. The DevilCoat suits all are linked to the central command network of Ten-Shi Zaibatsu, the company borne of the Rising Sun's two top military manufacturers. The leaders of this conglomerate could quite literally flip a switch to make each and every DevilCoat suit activate, awakening the men encased inside. Indeed, the DevilCoats are not ceremonial at all -- they are fully-functioning assault suits, and the same systems used to keep the men inside in a fugue state can also augment their senses, making them quicker and more powerful than ever before. The DevilCoats were activated after the death of the Emperor Yoshiro, leading many to believe that Ten-Shi Zaibatsu conspired against the Emperor in the creation of these weapons. At any rate, only once the DevilCoats came alive did the men piloting them come to be known as the Steel Ronin, because as one they all cast their glaives aside and refused any orders. Apparently, Ten-Shi inexplicably counted on them cooperating with the same men who committed them to a torturous existence. The Steel Ronin have renounced any and all violence both to atone for their violent past and as an insult to Ten-Shi. Attempts to shut them off would be murder, so the Steel Ronin have all gone their own way, except the ones guarding Yoshiro's tombs, so great is the respect for him. Many became tour guides to the landmarks they were supposed to guard, using their great size to pick up children and allow them to see without crowds blocking them. These days, mentioning "Ten-Shi Zaibatsu" only causes laughter in the defence contractor industry. Behind the Scenes The Steel Ronin, as with any Uprising Unit, will not feature in the game. Category:Lore